Movie Night
by TimeWarrior42
Summary: Getting bored of power, Loki decides to pay the Avengers a visit. A strange man arrives in a blue box arrives, taking them to a bizarre version of Earth where the events of their lives are nothing more than media franchises. Minor Thor TDW spoilers. Takes place between "The Name of the Doctor" and "The Day of the Doctor". Rated T to be safe.
1. A New Arrival

**Hey guys! I've always wanted to combine my two favorite things, Doctor Who and Avengers. I've been thinking about doing this fanfic for a while and I've finally decided to start it! So, here goes!**

**I do not own the Avengers or Doctor Who, although I wish I did. :)**

_Stark Tower, New York City_

"I love what you've done to the place!" Jane exclaimed as she stepped out of the elevator with the others, her arm wrapped around Thor's. Steve Rogers exited the elevator last, shield in one hand and a black travel bag in the other.

Tony spoke. "Yes, well it was quite a project after reindeer games trashed it." Jane glanced up at Thor and saw the pain in his face. Even after a month and a half, Loki's death was still a sore spot for him.

"I –" Tony began. Pepper, holding a glass of wine, elbowed Tony in the ribs. "Ahem, I mean _Pepper_ did most of the design. But still –"

Pepper cut him off. "Anyway, me and Jane are going to go see a movie and go shopping. You boys stay here and please try not to take out all of the windows this time."

"I'll make sure to leave at least one," Tony said sarcastically as he kissed Pepper on the cheek. She rolled her eyes. Jane gave Thor a quick hug and then stepped back into the elevator, joined a second later by Pepper. She pressed a button and the doors slid shut, leaving the three men alone together.

"Why must you carry your shield everywhere with you?" Thor asked Steve.

"Well, unlike you, my shield does not come to me at my leisure." Rogers sighed. "Lately, S. H. I. E. L. D has been calling me out at all hours to do things, so I've been keeping it with me whenever I can."

Tony sauntered over from behind the bar with a glass of wine in his hand. "So, I'm assuming Mr. Stretchy Pants couldn't make it?"

"No, Bruce had to pay a visit to NASA. Something about a test launch."

"You mortals amuse me sometimes," Thor chuckled. "Why you would use such primitive devices to move through space is beyond me."

* * *

_Asgard_

Loki was bored. He had craved power all his life, but now that he had it, he realized that it wasn't as glorious as he had previously believed it to be. The realms were currently at peace, having united against the Dark Elves, and there was nothing to entertain him than small disagreements and petty thefts within Asgard. _Maybe I should start a war,_ he thought. _That would definitely be more interesting than just sitting up here doing nothing._

Still bored, he decided to turn his attention to Midgard, for from Odin's throne he could see everything in all of the nine realms. He'd found himself doing this a lot lately, mostly to watch what had happened to his little project in New York. _Oh look, it seems that they've finally finished rebuilding Stark Tower . . ._ Suddenly, a mischievous grin crept across Loki's face, looking a little out of place among the Alfather's wrinkles. In the newly rebuilt penthouse of Stark tower was none other than his brother and two of the mortal "Avengers" he associated with. An opportunity like this was just too good for him to pass up. Plus, if he got Thor mad enough, he might just start that war for him.

Not wanting to alert Heimdall sooner than necessary, Loki decided to skip the bifrost, then made himself invisible and teleported himself straight to New York.

* * *

_Stark Tower_

"So, Terminator or Star Trek?"

The other two men gave Tony blank stares. He rolled his eyes. "Great. I end up having movies night with an alien and an artifact." Steve raised his hand to speak. "And no, Stripes, we're not going to watch the Wizard of Oz." Rogers put his hand down.

"Why don't you make that two aliens and an artifact."

Thor froze. He knew that voice. But, it couldn't be . . .

" . . . Loki?"

Loki materialized in front of him. "Hello, brother."

Rogers jumped back, grabbing for his shield. Tony began shouting at Jarvis to get his suit. Thor just stood there, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Loki turned around to find Stark with an arm of suit on, hand pointed directly at his face.

Loki grinned, "Well, this is a warm welcome."

Thor spun his brother around to face him, grabbing Loki roughly by the shoulders. "How are you still alive?!" he demanded. Thor's mind was reeling. _ My brother is alive! How?_ "I watched you die in my arms!" he roared, voice shaking with emotion, shaking the trickster violently by the shoulders.

Loki smirked, "You almost seem disappointed. You would think that after all this time you would have learned to recognize my illusions by now." He stepped back out of his brother's grasp and changed himself into . . .

_. . . Odin!_ Thor's eyes go wide. With a sudden fury, he grabbed the image of the Alfather by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "What have you done, Loki?" he whispered, barely containing his rage. Loki grinned impishly. To Thor, it looked hideously wrong on his father's face. Using his magic, Loki made blood appear on Odin's neck, spurting out and gushing down onto the Alfather's robes and armor.

"NO!" Thor bellowed and smashed Loki's head against the wall, causing him to change back to his natural from. Thor thrust out his arm, and a second later Mjolnir came smashing through one of the penthouse's floor-to-ceiling windows and into his outstretched hand.

"Pepper's gonna kill me," Tony muttered. He whispered something to Jarvis who was now in his earpiece. The remaining pieces of his armor came flying to him from within a normal looking closet, taking out a chunk of the bar in the process. Rogers was already leaping toward the pair of gods, shield in hand, preparing to join the fray.

Thor brought his hammer down on Loki. Seeing the blow coming, Loki dodged quickly to the right, escaping Thor's fury by mere inches. Mjolnir slammed into the floor, ripping the rug and cracking the concrete beneath. Thor brought down the hammer again. It crashed into Loki's chest . . . and passed right through the illusion.

"I've got him!" Stark yelled. Thor spun around to see Tony, now in full armor, with his arms wrapped around his brother, struggling to keep the trickster in his grip. Rogers was crouched a few feet away, ready to spring into action once Loki broke free. Thor stormed up to his brother, grabbed him by the throat and raised Mjolnir above his head. Recognizing that he couldn't win at that point, Loki stopped struggling. Putting on the most infuriating smile he could, Loki lifter his head and looked his brother in the eyes.

Thor was breathing hard. "Loki, you –"

He stopped. Behind him, a strange noise had started. He looked up at Tony, giving him a questioning glance. The billionaire had put up the faceplate on his Ironman suit and was staring in awe at something taking place behind the thunder god. Glancing over at Steve, he could see the he was equally amazed by whatever was making the strange noise. Even Loki looked impressed.

"What, what am I . . ." Thor turned around to witness a large wooden box appearing out of thin air in the center of the flat. Tony let out a long slow whistle. "Materialization . . ."

They all stood there for a moment, staring in wonder at the strange blue box, their ordeal momentarily forgotten. Rogers came back to reality first. Reaching slowly into his bag so as not to alert Loki to his movement, Steve grabbed two pairs of cuffs. The next thing Loki knew, his hands were shackled together, followed by his feet. He tugged at them, expecting the metal to break easily.

"Don't even try," Steve told him. "Those things are almost as solid as my shield. Almost."

Stark dropped Loki roughly to the ground and slowly approached the peculiar blue box now standing in his living room. It seemed to be about ten feet tall and had double doors on one side. He tried them. Locked. On the roof of the box was a light. Above the doors hung a black sign: POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.

"Is this one of yours?" Thor asked his brother, gesturing to the police box.

"If it was, why would I tell you?" Loki retorted.

"I think I've seen something like this before, when I was travelling around during the war," Steve mentioned. "It's some sort of telephone box, except for the police."

"Whatever it is, it just materialized in my living room, so it's probably not friendly," Tony replied.

"Right, defensive positions," Rogers commanded. "If or when someone comes out of those doors, we don't want to be caught off guard."

* * *

_The TARDIS_

"Doctor, where are we?" Clara asked. She was wrapped in a black sweater and had had a cup of tea in her hand.

"Erm, I'm not quite sure actually," the Doctor replied from the other side of the control console. He danced around to the opposite side, flipping the odd switch or pulling a random lever here and there as he went. He grabbed a monitor, only to slap it with the palm of his hand and push it away again in disgust. "Nothing is picking anything up! I knew we shouldn't have flown through that wormhole!"

Clara smiled, "Well then, I guess there's only one way to find out where we are then, isn't there?"

The Doctor smiled back, brushing his finger against Clara's chin, "Let's go have a look then, shall we?"

Together they ran to the TARDIS doors, Clara trailing slightly behind the Time Lord. The Doctor threw open the doors . . . and stopped.

"Doctor?"

"Clara, I want you to put your hands above your head and slowly walk out behind me," he whispered, face suddenly serious. Knowing better than to question him at this point, Clara did as she was told. She emerged from the TARDIS behind the Doctor to a strange sight. They had materialized into an expensive looking living room. In the room were four very different looking men. One was somewhat muscular with short brown hair, holding a round shield with red and blue rings surrounding a white star on it. The second was wearing some kind of metal suit and was pointing his hand at them with some kind of glowing laser cannon on the palm. The third was a rippling mass of muscles and golden hair. He was wearing some kind of old style armor with a long red cape. He held a threatening-looking hammer in his right hand. The fourth man was behind the other three, wearing handcuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was wearing clothing similar in style to that of the blond, but his was green and gold, and his long black hair reached down past his shoulders.

"Don't shoot, we are unarmed," the Doctor began, slowly bringing his arms down. "Well, unless you consider this a weapon." He snatched his sonic screwdriver out of his inner coat pocket. Before any of the men had time to react, the Doctor pointed the device at the man in the metal suit. The green light at the end went on accompanied by a buzzing noise, and the man's suit went dead. The Doctor spun the screwdriver in the air, caught it, and placed it back in his pocket.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together, "Well then, now that we're not pointing glow sticks at people, let's have a look around, shall we?"

He wandered over to the windows and peered outside. "Now let's see . . . Oh! We must be in New York! Look, there's the Empire State Building," he said to no one in particular, pointing to the famous skyscraper. "I haven't been back here since . . ." he trailed off. "Well then, this isn't that New York anyway."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Clara asked, joining him at the window.

"Look over there," he instructed. "There's obviously been some sort of battle here, and judging by all the damaged buildings this was not done by human hands. No . . . some sort of alien invasion. Humans aren't advanced enough to build the kind of technology to make damage like that. And judging from the places of damage, they must have been flying machines – no, not machines, hybrids! Part alien, part machine, most likely metal armor, and lasers, lots of lasers –" He spun around to face the metal covered man. "Like you! Well, not like you, you're still human! Just covered in all this fancy metal. You know, you really should have used something other than metal, it can be quite unreliable, especially against sonics. No, of course you wouldn't, you haven't seen one before now have you?"

"Ahem." Clara stopped him before he got too far into his rant. "Why don't you at least introduce us?"

The Doctor stopped waving his hands around. "Ah, right. Well, this is Clara " he gestured to his companion, "- and I'm the Doctor."

**Hope you guys like it so far! The next chapter's going to get interesting. Updates should come at least once or twice a week, considering I'm writing two fanfics at the same time. Please leave lots of reviews and let me know what you think about the story so far! I'm always open to plot suggestions. Also, if you ever find that I've gotten any of the details wrong, please correct me so I can fix it!**


	2. Deduction and Destruction

**Wow! Five favorites and eight follows in the first chapter! You guys make me happy. :)**

_Stark Tower_

Stark and Thor gaped at the man. The police box was nothing compared to the strangeness of this bow-tied stranger. How on earth had he known all that from simply looking out the window?

It was Steve who responded to the newcomer. Most things he had seen since he was thawed from the ice were bizarre to him, so he had learned not to expect anything normal. Not realizing that there was anything unusually odd about the man, he was able to keep his composure and be the gentleman, as always. "Uh, well, I'm Captain Steven Rogers, and this is Tony Stark and Thor." He gestured at the two men respectively.

"Nice to meet you, Captain!" The Doctor grinned and held out his hand to Steve.

He shook it, "Please, just Steve." He grabbed Clara's hand and planted a gentle kiss on it.

"Ooh, I like a man who respects a woman, eh Doctor?" Clara said playfully.

The Doctor walked over to the green man in cuffs. Loki sat there, looking bored. "What about this one?"

"That," said Thor, "Is my brother, Loki."

"Your brother? Well, why do you have him locked up then?" He pulled out his screwdriver again and pointed it at the shackles on Loki's ankles.

Steve took a step towards them. "Doctor, I wouldn't –"

"There!"

The cuffs on Loki's feet were already off, and the ones around his wrists came off with a distinct click. Loki stood up, rubbing his wrists where the metal had cut into his skin. Smirking, he gave an exaggerated bow to the Doctor.

"I hope you realize," Thor said gravely, having recovered from his shock, "That you have just released one of the most dangerous men in all the nine realms."

"Brother, I'm flattered!"

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "What has this man done to deserve imprisonment?"

Rogers grimaced. "He was the one responsible for the alien attack on New York. Hundreds of people died because of him."

"Not to mention he completely destroyed my suite," Tony added.

The Doctor's face hardened. "Really." He threw a contemptuous gaze at the newly freed god.

"But he is still my brother," Thor added, feeling like he needed to defend him. He was still family after all. "He has made some mistakes, but he has changed since then. He sacrificed himself to save Jane and later to save me."

"Mistake? Mistake?! He killed hundreds of people and you call that a little mistake?"

"He has changed!"

"If he sacrificed himself, why is he still here then, hm?"

"Listen here, mortal! He is an Asgardian prince! You as a mere midgardian have no right to judge him for his deeds!"

"Mortal? You call me a mortal? I have had many lives, lived for a thousand years! I have watched civilizations rise and planets fall! I have saved countless lives on hundreds of worlds! If anyone, I have the right to judge him!"

"Doctor!" Clara grabbed his shoulder. She needed to get him off the topic before someone did something rash. "What did you mean before when you said that this isn't that New York?"

The Doctor snapped out of his rage. "Well, with an alien attack of this scale, you think I would've noticed it, hm? So, the only plausible explanation is that that wormhole we fell down must not have been a normal wormhole. Instead of connecting two points within the same universe, it acted as a bridge way between two parallel universes! And by the looks of it, this one isn't nearly as parallel to ours as it should be. Take these people then," he grabbed Thor's arm with one hand and pointed at Loki with the other. "You say you're from Asgard right? Well, if you recall, Clara, Asgard is the home of the gods in Norse mythology. But that doesn't exist in our world!"

He was now pacing about the room, all the time waving his hands as he spoke. He walked up to Tony, "Also, you! You look like an expensive fellow, how else could you afford to design all this?" He slapped the armor on Tony's shoulder with the back of his hand. "This is probably your tower then. But you wouldn't build a skyscraper just for yourself – well, you might – but, no, you built this for . . ." the Doctor began tapping his temples with his middle fingers, " . . . business! You own a big company! Technology pioneer, that's you! And you Captain!" he began to circle Steve, "You recognized my police box didn't you? And if I'm correct, this is the 21st century; no one uses police boxes anymore! That must mean that you came from the past! All this fancy machinery, but you seem to know nothing about it. Wasn't time travel then, but what else . . . oh! Of course! How could I have been so stupid! You remember the ice warrior, don't you Clara? He survived for thousands of years frozen in the arctic! Cryogenics! But, no, you wouldn't be stupid enough to try that on your own, there must have been some kind of accident! Oh, I'm sorry Steve. Leaving behind all of your friends and family like that! I know how you feel, trust me . . ." He trailed off, suddenly somber.

Clara took the opportunity to jump in. "You three look like some sort of superheroes, the lot of you all dressed up in fancy costumes with all this weaponry."

"Yes ma'am!" Rogers smiled. "Captain America, at your service!" He bowed theatrically.

"What about the other two?"

Tony spoke up, "What you couldn't guess by the outfit? Where have you been for the past two years?"

"Parallel universe, remember?" the Doctor chimed in.

"This is Ironman, and Thor," Steve introduced them. "There's also the Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, but they couldn't make it today. We like to call ourselves the Avengers."

"What are you avenging?" Clara asked.

"The Earth," Stark replied. "Well, we were prepared to anyways if Bambi back there actually got his evil plan to work." He pointed his thumb back at Loki.

Clara snickered, "Ooh, let me guess. Typical supervillian scenario, right? Someone hurt you when you were little and now you want revenge. What is it this time? Destroy the guilty one? World domination?"

Loki gave no reply.

"Probably both and succeeded at neither."

The Doctor smiled, "You're getting better at this!"

"What would you expect after following you around all your life?"

Tony interrupted, "Are you two married or something?"

"Or something," the Doctor replied. "Clara is my travelling companion."

"He has a wife," Clara said to Tony. "Actually, last time I counted, you've had four, Doctor!"

He grinned sheepishly, "Well, two of those were accidents. I thought I was tricking a zygon when I proposed to Elizabeth. And the second was after a party, it was Marilyn Monroe's fault, not mine."

"You should meet his wife, River. She's quite the character," Clara winked at Tony.

Steve raised his hand, "Question! Why do you have a police box?"

"Yeah, and why did you land it in my living room?" Tony added.

"Good questions, both of you! This," he patted the box's side, "Is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Tony looked impressed. "So it's a time machine?"

"Good! Seems like we have a scientist in the room! It can travel anywhere in time and space."

"But it is so small," Thor said, confused, "How could such a tiny contraption teleport people to different realms _and_ to different times? It's not nearly as big as the bifrost, and that can only send people through space!"

"Bigger on the inside! Take a look!" The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors of the TARDIS flew open, revealing the spacious interior. "Well, come on then!" he said as he ran inside. Clara followed after him.

The three Avengers looked at each other. "Might as well," Rogers shrugged. "If it is a trap, at least we out number them." He turned to follow the Doctor. "Oh, and someone make sure the prisoner doesn't try to escape."

Stark looked at Thor and put his hands up in front of him. "Hey, don't dump him on me, he's your brother." And with that, he followed Rogers in.

Grumbling, Thor shoved Loki forward toward the TARDIS doors. "Don't even _think_ about trying anything," he growled into the trickster's ear. Loki threw his hands up in an 'I'm innocent' sort of way.

Loki had no intentions of misbehaving. In fact, he planned to be the model of good behavior, at least for now. This Doctor person was strange to say the least, but he clearly was anything but stupid. Loki could tell already that he knew things, things that the trickster could put to good use. But thanks to the good Captain, the Doctor already despised him, so there was no way he would give up anything willingly. That was all right. Loki grinned. He hadn't earned the name silver tongue for nothing. If the Doctor wouldn't share the information willingly, then the trickster would act nice and talk it out of him.

So for now he would behave, all the while secretly collecting information, until the moment came when he would strike, taking the time machine and leaving the Avengers and the Doctor stranded in whatever god-forsaken place the Doctor was planning to take them to. And while he was at it, he would steal this sonic screwdriver thing too. The object fascinated Loki. If it could shut down the Ironman's suit and unlock his cuffs with the mere press of a button, who knew what else it could do?

Loki grinned mischievously as Thor shoved him closer to his prize. This was going to be fun.

**Yup, the Doctor starts monologuing again, just like he always does. :P Sorry chapter wasn't as long as the first, I'll make sure to make the next one longer. It should be out later this week. I'm looking forward to writing some arguments between the Doctor and Loki in the upcoming chapters, those should be entertaining! As always, please please please review! Reviews make me happy, so please leave me few! Hehe, that rhymed. :)**


	3. Bigger On The Inside

**Sorry for the wait guys! Things got in the way - you know, school, the holidays, school, winter percussion, school. Did I mention school? 35 followers? Amazing! Thanks for the love guys :)**

_The TARDIS_

The Doctor ran up to the console and spun around to watch, leaning against the controls. A childishly happy grin spread across his face as he watched the men through the doors in anticipation. This was always his favorite part, watching their reactions as they stepped into the TARDIS for the first time. He waited, listening to the conversation outside. "A trap," he scoffed to Clara who was on the opposite side of the control room, "They would only recognize a trap if there were 50 foot warning signs and Admiral Akbar screaming into a megaphone directly at their faces! Humans," he mused, "It's pure luck that you've lasted for so long. I don't know what you would be without me."

The Doctor turned his attention back to the door and watched as the Captain walked through the doors. He got only three steps in and then immediately stopped, causing Tony, still in his Ironman suit, to walk straight into him, sending them both clattering to the ground. Clara laughed as the two Avengers untangled and picked themselves up, too in awe of the room around them to be embarrassed. Rogers took a long look around and then immediately turned to walk back outside and walked headfirst into Thor's massive chest. He once more stumbled backwards, this time catching himself before he hit the floor. Thor didn't so much as lose his balance, unaffected by the collision. Thor stared in wonder for a moment and then, apparently unimpressed, continued dragging Loki inside, handcuffing him to the metal railing that surrounded the console. Steve walked back into the blue box again, blinked and then stepped out once more, staring hard at the call box, as if by gazing at it he would be able to unlock all the answers to how it was possible.

Without power, several pieces of Tony's armor had fallen off when he had so gracefully tried to occupy the same space as the Avenger in front of him and ended up sprawled on the ground. The faceplate had somehow jammed shut in the process, so Tony, unable to see or move very well with the heavy metal suit still on, began to pry off the remaining armor. "Jarvis, transfer communication from the helmet to my earpiece," he shouted out to the computer as the rest of his armor fell to the ground.

"Already doing it, sir," Jarvis replied from outside the TARDIS. "Better?" the computer asked, this time the voice coming from Tony's earpiece.

"Yes," Tony said aloud, then he lowered his voice to an almost inaudible whisper, "I want you to run scans on the spaceship and the Doctor, as well as his girlfriend. Steve and Goldilocks may be gullible enough, but I still don't trust them. Oh, and keep an eye on Loki."

"As you wish."

Stark stood up from the pile of armor, finally taking a good look around the room. Despite his best efforts to remain nonchalant and guarded, he gasped in amazement at the technology around him. The Doctor's smile grew wider as he watched the billionaire look around like a child in a candy store.

"I've got to hand it to you, Professor, this is an impressive setup you got here!" Tony approached the control panels, laying his hand on it almost reverently. Subconsciously, the Doctor stepped protectively toward the controls. No one, _no one _got to stroke the TARDIS except for him and, reluctantly on his part, a few of his most trusted companions that the TARDIS trusted and who knew how to fly her. Clara noticed and giggled at the Doctor's jealousy. Stark continued, "Even I have no idea what most of this stuff is or does, and I'm the smartest techie in the world!"

"He doesn't humble himself much, so take it while you can!" Steve called from the entrance.

"And then in comes the oncoming storm and blows you away!" Clara said to Tony, winking at the Doctor as she walked up to the two men. The Doctor gave her a quizzical look, and then broke into a grin. He tapped his companion on the nose. "You clever girl! I keep forgetting how much you learned about me since . . . well, you know."

"Not clever girl, remember? You're the clever boy. I'm just your impossible girl."

Tony tore his eyes away from the console and looked between the two Brits. "And you're sure you're not together? Because the way you talk all mushy to each other like that, it sure seems like it." He made a funny face and did a horrible imitation of a British accent. "Did you two meet trying to snog in this telephone booth?"

Clara threw the Doctor a knowing look and answered, "That's what I thought he might be trying to do anyways. That's why I didn't get in at first. Unfortunately, an airplane was crashing toward us, so I didn't have much of an option, now did I?"

Steve and Thor had walked up and began listening to the conversation. Loki still sat chained off to the side, pretending to look bored but actually listening intensely in hopes that the Doctor might accidently let something useful slip.

"Besides," the Doctor continued, "Can you imagine me with a girl with a face like that?" he teased, pretending to look disgusted. Clara put on a hurt-puppy face. Steve, as oblivious as ever, didn't notice the playfulness and immediately began to defend the woman. "Well, I think she's rather pretty!"

Tony smirked and Thor chuckled in amusement. Realizing his mistake, Steve's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Well, you know, I mean . . ." he trailed off, unable to come up with a plausible excuse for the outburst. _Why do you always do this, Steve?_ He kicked himself mentally. _First with Natasha, now Clara . . ._

Thankfully for the Captain, the Doctor had started rambling again, taking the spotlight off of the patriot. This time he was trying to explain something about the TARDIS to Stark.

" . . . Well, you see, it's kind of like this." He grabbed two clear cubes from a compartment in the control panel, one larger than the other.

"Oh no, not the box lesson again!" Clara groaned.

The Doctor held the two cubes out in front of him at the same distance, the smaller in his left hand and the larger in his right. "Alright, now which box is larger?"

Tony looked at him, trying to decide if the man was slow or mad. Probably a little of both. The billionaire decided to humor him and play along. He pretended to think hard for a moment, then pointed at the box in the man's right hand. "That one." He said the words slowly, almost mockingly, as if speaking to a child.

"Good," the Doctor replied, matching Stark's tone. He gave that cube to Clara and instructed her to walk with it a few meters away. She did so, stopping at the railing opposite to where Loki was chained and turned to face the console. It unnerved her a little to find that the trickster was watching the group closely, green eyes darting between the backs of the four men, missing nothing. His eyes met with Clara's and in that brief moment she tried to read what was behind those piercing emeralds. Hate? Pain? Curiosity? Longing? But then they had been staring too long and Clara looked away, breaking the stream of whatever information had been silently shared between the two in those few seconds. Loki smirked, enjoying the fact that he made the girl uncomfortable. Clara turned her attention back to the Doctor, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to push the contact out of her thoughts. The whole thing had taken place in less than five seconds, not nearly long enough for any of the other men to notice anything.

"Okay, now which box is bigger?"

Tony pointed once more at the cube that had been in the Doctor's right hand and was now being held by Clara. "That one," he replied slowly, drawing out each syllable as if it took the Doctor longer to comprehend each noise.

"Brilliant detective work, Sherlock," Clara smirked.

"Right, well from here, regardless of the distance, which one appears bigger?"

"Still the one your girlfriend's holding."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"She'd better not be if Stripes over here wants a shot at her."

Not liking the new turn the conversation was taking, Rogers cleared his throat and tried to steer it back to the original topic. "What I think the Doctor meant before was something along the lines of which would look larger if you took a photograph of them. Am I correct?"

"Good! Give the man medal! Although I'm sure you already have plenty of those from WWII."

"How did you know I was –"

"Never mind that, back to the real question! Sa the Captain so brilliantly put into terms simple enough for you sciencey people to understand, from a two dimensional point of view, the box I'm holding looks bigger! But we know, in reality, that Clara's is! Now of you take her box and move it so that it's inside of mine –" he moved so that the two boxes lined up, "– you get a very crude representation of how the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing works! The two boxes exist in different dimensions, but occupy the same space."

A slightly smug smile formed on the Doctor's lips, while any hint of smugness had dropped completely from Tony's. You could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to comprehend how the heck that should be able to work.

Almost on cue, the Doctor commented, "Of course, I wouldn't expect you humans to understand. Even your most brilliant minds are too primitive to comprehend anything beyond what can be directly observed, let alone advance Time Lord technology!"

"But what you explained is physically impossible! It's nothing short of magic! And magic isn't real."

"I'm going to take personal offense to that," Loki called from the corner. They ignored him.

"But it is though, isn't it? Magic by definition is something that you can't explain with your current science. Isn't that what I have here? The science of the TARDIS is too complicated for your little brains to comprehend, so you label it as magic, when in reality it's just very advanced science."

"Although, magic is real in some universes," Clara added as she placed the two cubes back in their compartment.

"Yes, it's this one. I would hardly call my magic science." Loki was once again ignored.

"I know you were planning on taking them to that other parallel universe, but can we please stop at the magic one first? Please? I've always wanted to go there again, even if it's just for a quick butter beer!" Clara pleaded.

"Oh, alright. But I'm not going out if I have to talk to _him_ again."

"Wait, you're not taking us anywhere!" Steve said.

"Oh, but I am!" He reached for a lever.

"Thor! The door!"

The Asgardian ran at the door, but it was slammed shut before he reached it with a snap of the Doctor's fingers. He pulled at the handles, but it wouldn't open. He thrust out his hand and Mjolnir flew into it from where he had left it by the console. He swung the hammer down, expecting the doors to break easily. To the god's surprise, the weapon didn't so much as scratch the paint.

"Don't do that, I just had them repainted!" the Doctor whined.

Thor swung Mjolnir again and again, and each time the doors came away unscathed. Finally he stepped away, panting. "What is this sorcery?"

"That? That's nothing. Wait until you see some real sorcery!" Clara exclaimed.

With that, the Doctor pulled a lever and the centerpiece on top the console began to move up and down, making a whirring noise. Clara laughed. They were off on another adventure.

* * *

_Asgard_

"Heimdall! Why have you called us here? Is it something to do with Odin's disappearance?"

Sif entered the bifrost, followed closely behind by the Warriors Three. They were panting slightly, Volstagg a little more than the others, having run all the way from the palace to the bifrost without stopping. Even for Asgaridans, that was a long run.

"Loki."

"But Loki is dead!" Fandral exclaimed.

"So it was believed," the guardian replied. "But I have seen him. He appeared in the mortal Tony Stark's tower only moments after Odin was discovered missing."

"That murderer!" Sif hissed. She stormed over to the entrance. "Send me down, Heimdall! I will deal with the traitor's sins myself!"

"As will I," said Hogun.

"And I."

"And I."

The Warriors Three joined Sif.

"Very well. I will put you down outside of the tower. Loki will be found at the top of it. Thor is there, as well as his mortal companions Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. They are also with another man and a girl, neither of which I have seen before. Do not harm the mortals where at all possible."

"Just send us down!" Sif snapped.

Heimdall reached for the sword, then stopped.

"What's wrong Heimdall? Just do it!"

"I – I cannot see them." Heimdall for once looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Hogan broke away from the group and approached the guardian.

"They have left my realm of view. The other man arrived in a strange blue box. They entered, and then the box disappeared again."

"Then they have teleported to another realm! Please, search for them, quickly!" Sif urged.

"I cannot see them. They are in none of the nine realms. They are gone."

* * *

_Stark Tower_

After almost five minutes of standing in the elevator with Jane, Pepper was glad to finally exit the stuffy box. The elevator rides were the only thing that she hated about living in the penthouse. When they had started rebuilding, she had urged Tony to put their living quarters somewhere else, but he had insisted on putting it at the top as before, saying that they had the most privacy there. She glanced over at Jane. She could tell that the other woman wasn't too fond of confined spaces either from the way she had acted in the elevator, being tense and answering questions in clipped phrases. She was far more relaxed now, so Pepper decided to start a conversation.

"So, would you like to go shopping or see the movie first? And, before you say anything about it, I'm paying for everything."

"But –"

"No ifs, ands or buts about it. Do you see what kind of place I live in? I would gladly spend a thousand dollars on clothes today, if only to see the look on Tony's face when I give him the bill!"

Jane smiled. "Alright then, how about –"

"Miss Potts!" A male receptionist called to the woman from behind the counter next to the main entrance.

"What is it?"

"There's been a disturbance on the top floor!"

Pepper swore under her breath. They leave those three alone for five minutes . . .

Jane sighed. "Guess that means another long elevator ride back up to the top."

"Yep," Pepper replied. As they entered the elevator, she began composing the lecture she was going to give Tony about how he ruined their day.

They reached the top and the elevator doors slid smoothly open. Both women's eyes widened, taking in the damage around them. A chunk of the bar was on the other side of the room and the rug was torn to bits in several places. The polished wood floor was wrecked and there was a hole in the wall to the left of the elevator. Glass shards littered the floor and a breeze came in from a hole in the wall where there had once been a floor-to-ceiling window.

And the room was empty. Not one of the Avengers was there. Jane bent down and scooped up Steve's black bag. "They're gone," she whispered.

"Damn it, Tony!" Pepper shouted. She turned and stormed back into the elevator, followed by Jane. She had to figure out what happened.

**With 35 followers, you'd think there'd be more than 4 reviews . . . hint hint. I have a Christmas chapter coming up! Hopefully I'll get that up today or tomorrow. Happy Holidays everyone! Love you all!**


	4. Magical Christmas

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

_The TARDIS_

"Here we are!" The Doctor flipped a switch and the centerpiece slowed to a stop.

"But we're still in the same place," Thor said.

"Nope, we're now on the British Isles!" He grabbed a monitor and pressed a few buttons. Looking over his shoulder, Stark could see an image of a cozy little town covered in snow. It was framed by a huge castle towering over it in the background. The place looked strangely familiar . . .

"Now, the people here dress a little . . . er . . . different. It may seem little old style to you, but I assure you we are in modern time. Very end of the 20th century, in fact. So, all of you need to change clothes to blend in."

"I will not wear your crude Midgardian clothing!" Loki protested.

"Good," replied Rogers, "Because you won't be coming."

Loki was just a little disappointed. He had hoped to be able to explore this so-called "magic" world, maybe even escape. Then he thought of a loophole. "Oh, so you're just going to leave me all alone here in this impossible room full of advanced, potentially dangerous technology? Brilliant strategy, Captain."

"Of course you're not staying here alone," the Doctor scoffed. "I'm not going out there. If this is when I think it is, _he's_ out there. And I refuse to speak to that little dalek. So you're staying here with me. And trust me when I say that I don't like this arrangement any better."

Steve leaned over to Clara and whispered, "Who is he going on about? And what's a darleck?"

"Dalek," she corrected. "And he's just annoyed at someone we met last time we were here. He's actually quite a pleasant person. In fact, you might have heard of him before. Does the name Harry mean anything to you?"

"Well, I knew a guy in the army named Harry . . ."

Tony overheard and decided to jump in. "Wait, you can't possibly mean _that_ Harry!" He had finally remembered why the castle had looked so familiar. "He's a fictional character!"

"Unfortunately, not in this universe. Clara, you know I don't like coming here, so I'm going to give you an hour, no more. But first, change clothes! You can't very well go outside dressed like that! You'll look like . . . muggles! I normally keep most of my clothes down there –" he stomped his foot, indicating it was below him, "– but there's also a wardrobe that way – down the first hallway, second left, fifth right, up the stairs, over –"

"Oh, I'll just show them," Clara cut him off. She led the three Avengers through the hallways of the TARDIS.

"This place must be huge!" Steve remarked.

"Yep! Infinite, actually. You could wander in here for decades. So don't wander off. I'm talking to you, metal boy!"

Tony jumped. He had been following at the back of the group and stopped to gape at a giant tree-like thing with glowing orbs in one of the rooms.

"And don't go in strange rooms! The TARDIS doesn't like it!"

"Like it's alive," he mumbled as he jogged to catch up.

"Here we are! Now boys, I'll pick out your clothes and then wait outside while you change."

"You sure you don't want to stay and watch?" Tony raised his eyebrows at the woman. "I'm sure there's nothing here that would displease the eyes."

Steve grabbed Stark's shoulder. "Tony. Enough."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I speak too soon? Because from the way you're acting it seems like you would have said the same thing if I had given it a few more minutes."

Steve's face turned red. "Remember your place, soldier," the Captain hissed, bringing his face close to Stark's.

"Seems like I touched a nerve there!"

"That's it!" Rogers went to throw a punch at the billionaire, but Thor grabbed his arm, stopping him mid-swing.

"You must stop. This is no way to behave in front of Lady Clara," he rumbled forcefully. Reluctantly, Steve backed down. Tony smirked. "Now, Lady Clara, what would you wish us to wear?"

She walked in to the massive wardrobe and began walking down the aisle, running her finger along the clothes hanging on the wall as she went. She stopped after a few hundred feet and pulled out four black cloaks, one slightly smaller than the others for herself and one larger than the others for Thor, giving one to each of the men. She spun around, looking for something, and her eyes settled on a large wooden trunk. Opening it, she began to dig through a pile of scarves, tossing them out as she went through them. A particularly long and colorful one was put carefully to the side and then she found what she needed. "Here we are!" Clara pulled out four striped scarves. One was blue and silver, another maroon and gold, a third black and yellow, and the last green and white. After careful consideration, she gave the red one to Thor, the yellow to Steve, and the green to Tony, leaving the blue one for herself. "Well, that's a wonderful compliment," Stark grumbled.

"Nonsense, green suits you!" Clara snickered.

Tony glanced over at Steve and grinned. "Hufflepuff," he smirked and wound the scarf around his neck. At least he wasn't wearing the yellow one.

"Just in case, I decided to give you clothes that didn't require you taking off the ones you're already wearing. There are snow boots on the wall. Go with something dark, preferably black, and meet me outside the room in two."

They arrived back in the control room a few minutes later. The Doctor looked them up and down. "Well, you don't exactly look like students, but I suppose you could pass for seventh years."

"Good enough! There won't be many people at Hogsmede anyways." Clara replied. She led the small band to the door. She stopped before exiting, gazing around at the people behind her. "This is so cool! I'm like an honorary Avenger and a witch at the same time!"

Thor looked shocked. "I assure you, milady, that no one here thinks of you as a witch!"

"I might," said Loki. He was silenced by a glare from Rogers.

Clara laughed. "Oh no, not like that! In the place we're about to step into, everyone is a witch or wizard! In fact, Doctor, would it be alright if I . . .?"

"I suppose," he grumbled.

"Thank you! Here!" Out of the pocket of her cloak she procured four long wooden sticks. She gave one to each of the Avengers. "What is this for?" Thor asked, examining the twig.

"They're wands from Olivanders! He owed me a favor, and I had some extra money, so I bought a few extra, then modified them a bit using tool I found in one of the TARDIS's rooms. They're like normal wands, but instead of using magic from the wielder, it borrows magic from another source." She pulled out a slender metal cuff from her pocket and smiled mischievously. "Until now, we never had a strong enough source to borrow power from. But since we met you . . ." She gave Loki an evil grin. The trickster's eyes got wide. "You can't possibly mean to – I refuse! I am a god, not the Tesseract! You can't –"

Clara snapped the cuff on his arm.

"And there's nothing you can do about it."

Trying to hide her giddiness, she marched up to the TARDIS doors, wand at ready. "I've always wanted to try this!"

She stuck out the wand, aiming it's tip at the door's lock. She whispered gently, bracing herself in case it didn't work.

"_Alohamora._"

There was a click, and the TARDIS doors swung open.

* * *

_Hogsmede_

"Clara!"

Clara squealed and ran to hug the curly-haired girl trudging through the snow toward her. She hit her at full speed, their momentum pushing them down into the snow. They rolled in the fluff, laughing with joy until their sides hurt. Finally, the two girls stood up, catching their breath. "Oh my goodness, I'm so happy you're here!" Hermione said, barely containing her excitement. Clara turned to greet the two boys behind Hermione, hugging them in turn. "Ron, Harry! It seems like ages since I've seen you!"

"You know it's only been a month or two," Harry said, awkwardly returning the hug.

"Maybe for you, but it's been nearly a year for me!"

"But . . . oh right, time travel," Ron said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Would you like to introduce us to your friends?" she asked. Clara glanced behind her. In her excitement, she had almost forgotten that the three Avengers were there. "Right! This is Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and Thor."

"Blimey, Harry, he's bigger than Krum!" Ron gaped at the thunderer. Hermione glanced briefly at Ron at the mention of Krum.

"Guys, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure," Steve said, shaking hands with the two boys and kissing Hermione's. Now it was Ron's turn to glance at Hermione.

Hermione looked the group over. "You might want to lose the scarves," she suggested. "You don't often see different houses walking together, let alone all of them."

"More like you never see them together," Ron added.

"Sure!" Clara took each of their scarves and stuffed them in her pocket, somehow managing to fit all of them in the small space with ease.

"Anyone up for some butterbeer?" Harry asked.

The group of seven entered Three Broomsticks and seated themselves around a table. The Inn was crowded as always with witches and wizards, and moving Christmas decorations hung from the walls, making the mood overall very festive. They all ordered butterbeers. Clara gazed around at the group. The tension between Harry and Ron had dissolved with the arrival of the Avengers. Ron was talking animatedly with Stark about his father and muggle technology. Thor, Harry and Steve were swapping stories and laughing at jokes. Hermione flitted between conversations, talking with everyone and smiling more than she had ever seen her. Clara smiled. She liked going on adventures and saving the universe, but if was for moments like these that she travelled with the Doctor. Making new friends and laughing merrily together around a fire, _that_ was the real reward. Clara clinked a spoon against her glass, and the group fell silent after a few moments. Everyone was happier than she had ever seen them. She looked each of them in the eyes.

"I'd just like to say that I wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the universe right now. In fact, there's only two words that some to mind right now.

"Happy Christmas!"

**Again, Merry Christmas! I love you all so much for loving what I write! You make me so happy! :)**

**Just to let you know, this is chapter really has nothing much to do with the plot of this story. It may or may not affect the plot of another fanfic I'm planning to co-write though . . . Shhhh. You never read that.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
